


don't flatter yourself (alternatively titled- finally)

by wyxvern



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Amaguji - Freeform, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Party, planning dates, saiouma, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: (Amaguji, Rantaro pov)Rantaro and Korekiyo go to a party at mius parents house, they have a good time, to say the least.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	don't flatter yourself (alternatively titled- finally)

**Author's Note:**

> Amaguji is so cute it's a big comfort to me now too I love they

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" 

"Well,,, everyone's going to be looking at me." 

"Don't flatter yourself, amami." His eyebrows lift up, which signifys he's smiling for me.

Now, you might think him saying that is rude but, I actually find it Incredibly comforting. Everyone is always staring at me and calling me 'model material' which yes, is flattering but, sometimes I need a good kick in the face for turn of phrase. I don't want to think to highly of myself. I want to stay humble and I always will want to. He keeps me in that space. 

"Thank you." I mumble, pushing the door open to the crowded party. Now, I may not be one to talk much but I quite enjoy parties. I think they're fun. However, my partner here defonetly doesn't like them like I do. He can deal with them mostly, but doesn't enjoy them much. We are here for friends and that's really all. 

I look around for anyone I know and see familiar blonde hair in the distance. I motion for Kiyo to follow me and he softly grabs my wrist with his gloved hand. He's quite the germaphobe and not one for physical contact for someone's whos major is anthropology.

We reach the familiar face and I tap her shoulder, she immediately turns around and smiles. Kiyo let's go of my wrist slowly. "Rantaro! Kork! Hi! I'm glad you two could make it!" 

I smile back at her. "Of course." 

"Oh! Kokichi and Shuichi have been waiting for you guys. Theyre over by the bathroom I think." Kaede notes. 

I nod. "Thank you. We'll see you around." I motion for Kiyo to grab my wrist again but this time he grabs my hand. I'm not complaining. Then we rush over to the bathroom and I look around for them. Can't seem em anywhere. Then all of a sudden, we both get pulled into the bathroom. 

Kokichi and Shuichi close the door behind us, seemingly out of breath for some reason. 

"Hey guys." I laugh a little. "Why you hiding in the bathroom?" 

"Why are you two holding hands?" Kokichi retorts. And, I look down and scramble my hand out of his, face a little warm. I see a light pink dust across the visable part of his cheeks as well. "Anyway, we're hiding from ibuki she's trying to get us to listen to death metal or some super loud shit in another room."

"And id rather keep my eardrums intact for today." Shuichi adds. 

I laugh a little. "Sounds like her." I look around the bathroom and just realise how big it actually is.. This place never Fails to amaze me. It's mius parents house and they're pretty rich so it's large. I mean, my family is rich too but I moved out and into a college dorm about 2 months ago. And this is bigger anyway. "I kinda don't wanna just be in here the whole time though." 

"Yeah yeah. Well we can-" Before kokichi can finish his sentence, ibuki pushes open the door. Guess they didn't think to actually lock it and just stood against it. She grabs the both of them and rushes out. I hear kokichi call out after us, "Stay there! We will come back!" 

I smile slightly and glance over seeing Kiyo shake his head. "They're something else, aren't they?" 

Kiyo isn't nesscarily friends with either of them. He tolerates kokichi just barley and just doesn't talk to shuichi enough to actually be friends with him. In fact, I only ever really see him properly talk to me or Kirumi. He nods back at me. 

I slide down against the wall and he joins me, but actually takes the time to sit down properly. I sigh. "This isn't really how I was expecting the party to go." 

"I like this a little better." He mutters. 

I laugh slightly. "Yeah makes sense." I glance over at him and can't help but ask. "Can I lean my head on your shoulder?" 

He looks over and me and his eyes squint, one of my many signs of telling he's smiling at me with a mask on. He then nods a few seconds later, looking back towards the bathroom door. 

I lean my head down onto his shoulder and close my eyes, smiling ever so slightly. It feels comfortable. Much more comfortable than a shoulder usually is. "You know Kiyo.. I really enjoy your company." 

He hums. "I enjoy yours too." 

I laugh a bit at my own thoughts. "You should let me paint your nails sometime." 

He hesitates for a moment. "I've heard you're pretty good at that."

"Eh. I'd say I'm average. I like doing it though." I respond. 

"You sure do have a lot of hobbies." 

"Yeah I do. I like to keep myself busy so I don't think to much, yknow?" 

"Yes. I understand that." I see him glance at my hand out of the corner of my eye. 

"Wanna hold hands again?" 

He stops in his tracks for a moment, then nods. I reach my hand out for him and he takes it. He pulls his mask off and sighs. He only ever really takes it off in front of me. He has a beautiful smile. I wish he would show his face more. Gonna be fully honest, I do have a crush on him. Its not much of a secret. I'm awful at keeping secrets. I think he likes me back, too. We just never have talked about it. Now would probably be a good time, but I'm enjoying the comfortable silence. 

"Amami..?" 

I look up at the ceiling. I'm glad he broke the silence and not me. "Hm?" 

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He softly asks. 

I smile wide and sit up, letting go of his hand, looking at him directly. "Nope" 

"Date?" 

"Yes." I sigh in relief. "I'm glad one of us finally asked." 

He laughs a little. "That took a lot more courage than I thought it would." 

"At least it's done and over with.." I laugh too. 

"Hey one more thing.?" 

"Mhm?" 

"Thank you for respecting my boundaries.. And uh… asking when it comes to physical contact. I really appreciate it." He softly smiles. 

I motion towards his hands, asking to take them and he nods. I hold his hands in mine and look at him directly. "I'll always respect your boundaries. Even when we officially start dating. I know about your trauma and that touch can be triggering sometimes. Ill take care of you." 

"Are those promises?" His soft smile stays. 

The faint sound of a song plays in the back, and some small chatter of people outside. I sigh, admirably. "No. They're facts." 

He laughs a little. "You're so charming." 

"Right back at you." I let go of his hands but don't stop looking at his face. 

He laughs. 

"Huh?" Im confused. 

"If you want to kiss me, just ask." 

I stutter something out and feel my face heat up. I sigh and calm myself. "Can I?" 

He nods slowly. 

I lean in and so does he. We close the gap and its like a weight is lifted off my shoulders. I've been waiting for this. 

The moment of bliss lasts for what feels like forever but realistically, about two seconds in, kokichi and shuichi come bursting back in. 

We both pull away and look at them, faces red. 

Kokichi starts laughing. "Finally!" 

Shuichi laughs a little to. 

I sigh and Kiyo pulls his mask back on. I help him up and dust off my clothes. "How did you guys finally get away from her?" 

"Kaede saved us." Shuichi responds. 

"That and ibuki kinda got distracted and started bothering nagito and hajime." Kokichi adds. 

I laugh a little. "Sounds like her." 

"Anyway! You guys going on a date tommrow?" 

"Kokichi.." 

"What?? They were kissing!" 

Kiyo grabs onto my arm. I could get used to this. "Yes. Would you two like to make it a double date?" I can tell he's smirking. 

Shuichis face is obviously red, kokichis not as obvious but still visable. We all know they like eachother, don't know why they haven't said anything yet. 

Kokichi looks over at him for a minute. ".. Would you want to?" 

"Are you asking me out right now..?" Shuichi responds, a confused yet flustered face. 

"Yes.. ?" 

"Yes." 

Me and Kiyo both laugh, looking at each other then back at the other two. "Finally." 


End file.
